


Advice and Dates

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober20 [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bars and Pubs, F/M, Getting Together, Pre-Canon, Relationship Advice, asking someone out, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: You were brought out of your musings when a presence sat next to you, and you heard a glass being placed near you, great. “I’m not interested, thank you.” You said without thinking, but truly, you were not in the mood to deal with would-be lovers or drunken idiots who wanted an easy lay.A chuckle, “I was going to offer you a drink, because clearly, you need one.”Percival Graves. Oh fuck.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Reader
Series: Fictober20 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974964
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fictober20





	Advice and Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt: #15.- Not interested, thank you

Your head was against the bar while you contemplated your life choices. They were all not too bad, but some were questionable (trying to catch lightening in a bottle was beyond questionable). And right now, you were questioning the biggest problem in your life: How to tell Percival Graves that you were in love with him.

Oh he was perfect – how dare the bastard! - and you were lost. You were a newly appointed senator to MACUSA, coming from the West Coast, and while it’s true that you had heard of him, nothing had prepared you for the Head of the DMLE to be… well, that.

Tall and handsome, warm chocolate eyes, perfect hair and always, always well dressed. He obviously cared for the people under his command, had an easy rapport with them and he was charismatic. Serious and solemn when he needed to, he walked a fine line that many tried and failed. And you had fallen heads over heals in love with him. 

You were brought out of your musings when a presence sat next to you, and you heard a glass being placed near you, great. “I’m not interested, thank you.” You said without thinking, but truly, you were not in the mood to deal with would-be lovers or drunken idiots who wanted an easy lay. 

A chuckle, “I was going to offer you a drink, because clearly, you need one.”

Percival Graves. Oh fuck. Go you and your damned luck. Of all the people! You didn’t bolted upright, you already had some drinks in your system and would be a terrible idea. “Percival.” You managed to sound calm. “How are you?”

Percival’s face was full of amusement, “Clearly better than you. Come now, tell me what’s wrong. I’ll help.”

Oh no. You simply couldn’t say it. “Too personal,” you opted. “And not that I don’t appreciate it, but, this is something I’d rather not talk about.”

Percival looked at you for a while, as if he were trying to read your mind. He didn’t know legimens, did he? Lucky for you, he nodded in understanding. “You should tell him though.”

You nearly chocked, how in the hell?! “Beg pardon?” Was the only thing that came out, and it came out as a squeak, great. 

Percival raised a brow, drank a gulp of his glass and nodded. “Listen, we have known each other for a small while, but clearly, whatever is bothering you is love, you’re in love with someone and have not told them, because if you did either you’d be moping or in absolute bliss. But no, you’re troubled, as if you couldn’t decide if you’re going to kiss them or run away.”

Well damn. Of course the man could read you like a book, how did he managed to get such a good read of the situation in so short a time? I mean, it’s not like you were in love with the man from the moment he walked into your office, no, you fell in love slowly. “Ah,” you looked down. “Excellent read.”

“Well, I’m pretty good at my job.” Percival shrugged, took another sip of his drink, then pointed at the one he’d placed in front of you. “You really should drink that, it’ll calm you down.”

“Thanks.” You did, you needed to keep your head clear, but at the same time, your throat was parched and you really needed to drink. You should order a glass of water, maybe that’ll help? But you’re in a bar and you wanted to relax and alcohol is a magic all on its own. “Think I should tell him?”

Percival nodded, “It’s better to say it and know where you both stand, than keep silent and them watch them find a home elsewhere while you didn’t say a thing.”

“Sounds like you speaks of experience.”

“I am,” Percival gave you a rueful smile. “There was a girl in Ilvermony that I fell in love with, and for all my bravery, I never did summon the courage to tell her. She met a wizard from France during summer, married him four years after graduation.”

“Ouch, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s been a while. The wound has closed.”

You knew the man was right, Percival had even spoken of his own loss. But it was hard, it was difficult to put your feelings and your heart on the line. It was never something that you quite managed to do well, your friends and family were one thing, but lovers? That you failed spectacularly. It was never quite right and now, you were afraid to mess up the easy friendship and camaradery that you and Percival had. But, as the saying went, he who hesitates, is lost. “You’re right of course, it’s just… hard, I guess.”

Percival nods. “Feelings can be.”

You take a deep breath and exhale, order another firewhiskey and drink it in two big gulps. Dutch courage, here goes nothing. “It’s your Percival.”

Percival blinks.

“I fell in love with you. I’m sorry for dumping this on you now, it’s not probably what you expected to hear, but, well. You’re right. I’d rather deal with rejection – as as it can be – than keep wondering.” You take a deep breath and exhale once more. Stop yourself from rambling. “So, there it is. Would you consider going out on a date with me?”

Percival is staring, and it near makes you fidget in your seat. The urge to flee rises, and you’re about to slap some money in the bar and run, when a hand stops your movement. “Well,” Percival speaks slowly. “I was not expecting that.”

“No, I supposed not. I’m sorry.”

“And as to your question, sure.”

It’s your turn to blink. Did he just accepted a date? “Uh… to the date?” Smooth, really smooth.

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Oh sweet merciful magic, he said yes! “Well, there’s this spot that makes the most amazing Italian, are you free on Friday?”

“Barring an emergency, I am.” 

“Well then, how about after work?”

“That sounds good to me.”

You fight the urge to fist pump. You order another firewhiskey and one for him. You touch his glass with yours. “It’s a date.”

Percival gives a tiny smile, inclines his head, touches his glass to yours and says, “It’s a date.”


End file.
